Carl Creel (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Hydra assassin; former boxer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | HistoryText = Carl Creel has the ability to absorb any substance into his skin and transform the molecules that make up his body into that substance. He used this ability to succeed as a boxer, nicknamed "the Crusher," hiding steel fists beneath his gloves. After a while, he gained the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D, who listed Creel on their Gifted Persons Index. S.H.I.E.L.D. deemed Creel too dangerous, and opted to have him eliminated rather than brought into their custody; however, the agent responsible for overlooking Creel's termination was John Garrett, who used the opportunity to fake Creel's death and recruit him into Hydra. Some time later, Creel's superiors at Hydra ordered him to retrieve the Obelisk, a device the Strategic Scientific Reserve recovered from Hydra at the end of World War II and has been in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession ever since. To accomplish this, Creel killed a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent selling information on the device. The information revealed the location of the Obelisk, an army base which Creel was ordered to infiltrate. Creel got inside by attacking Brigadier General Glenn Talbot and his family, and letting the army take him into their custody. Inside the facility, Creel absorbed the material that made up his cell into his body. The soldiers guarding his cell believed he escaped, and when they went to investigate, Creel killed them and left his cell. He then tried to retrieve the Obelisk, but found that Izzy Hartley, a mercenary employed by Director Phil Coulson of the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D, had already found it. Hartley tried to use the Obelisk against Creel, but the moment she grabbed the device it painfully paralyzed her hand so she couldn't let go of it. As Creel watched her writhing in pain, the rest of her team arrived and scared Creel away. Later, as Hartley and her mercenaries Lance Hunter and Idaho were driving away from the base, Creel appeared in the street in front of them, absorbed the asphalt in the road into his body, and forced the car to crash into him and flip over. Hartley and Idaho were killed immediately, while Hunter watched helplessly from the car as Creel absorbed the rubber in the tires into his hand and took the Obelisk from Hartley's amputated hand. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Carl Creel of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Carl Creel of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Carl Creel of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Brian Patrick Wade portrays Carl Creel in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Shadows." | Trivia = * During his fight with Talbot and May, Creel turned a chain railing into a ball and chain flail, the signature weapon of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Gifted Index